Coming Up for Air
by Dancing a Black Waltz
Summary: Only a few chapters (2-4) of Ward and what happens after the season 1 finale. Rated T for some torture and just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**~Disclaimer-** I don't own _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D_.~

* * *

Grant Ward concealed a cough. After being beaten and shot with a nail gun by Melinda May, he had been taken into SHIELD's "protective" custody. He had barely received any medical treatment for his broken larynx and had promptly been thrown into a cell. Ward had lost track of how long he had been in there. No one had been down to see him (which was not a surprise) and no one had even brought him any food. He had curled in the corner, knees against his chest, weak from lack of food. Coulson had been right. Now that Garrett was dead, Ward didn't really know what to do.

He barely lifted his head as he heard quiet footsteps stopping outside his cell.

"Get up." The command was cold and impersonal. Ward obeyed.

He followed May out of his cell and into another room. There was only a chair with a two pairs of cuffs attached to it. Ward turned to May, confusion flitting across his face. She gestured to the chair and Ward slowly lowered himself into it.

"What is this?" he asked, as he spoke for the first time, his voice quiet and raspy. His eyes widened as he saw the water bottle and towel May was holding. Realization sank in and Ward started to struggle, but Melinda had already fastened the restraints around his ankles and wrists.

May still said nothing as she wrapped a towel over Ward's face. He started fidgeting, though Melinda could tell he was trying not to. She unscrewed the cap of the water bottle and started to pour it over the towel. Ward started struggling, fighting with all of his strength.

Melinda stopped pouring after twenty-five seconds and let Ward take three breaths, not that it seemed to make much of a difference. The ex-SHIELD agent was still fighting and Melinda checked the restraints. She swallowed as she saw the blood slowly dripping from where Ward had jerked against the metal restraints.

After another twenty-five seconds May let up. She could see that Ward was trying to say something. Pulling the towel off his face, May waited.

"S-s-sorry…" Ward choked, his eyes darting around.

Melinda slapped him hard. She didn't want to hear his apologies that were probably not real. The force of her slap sent his head spinning to the side. When he didn't move, May firmly grasped his chin and turned his head.

"Don't ever apologize," she snapped. She was starting to feel nauseous; physical torture had never been her preferred method. However, she knew Ward probably wouldn't respond to her usual method.

Melinda rewrapped the towel over Ward's face, doing her best to ignore his muffled coughs and choked sounds.

This time, the water lasted for thirty seconds before May ripped the towel off. Ward looked up at her, any sign of awareness gone. His eyes were unfocused and as May knelt to undo the restraints, she could feel his pulse beating rapidly.

"Ward" she tried. There was no response from the ex-SHIELD agent. May sighed and left.

She returned a few minutes later with a blanket, to find Ward huddled in the farthest corner of the room. Crouching down so she was on his eye level, Melinda offered the blanket. Ward didn't even twitch, but she could see that he was shaking.

Sighing, she moved a few inches closer and awkwardly wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. Ward's glassy eyes widened at May's proximity and he thrashed weakly, entangling the blanket around himself.

May stood and backed away. She didn't want to alarm Ward anymore. The waterboarding did not seem like such a good idea any longer.

* * *

Melinda brought a laptop back with her. She slid down the wall, a few feet away from Ward. He hadn't moved since May had left for dinner. She had tried to eat, but Ward's vacant stare haunted her and she ended up throwing away most of the food.

"Hey" she said softly. Ward still didn't respond and Melinda sighed softly. She had read most of his file, which was supposed to be "classified", but with Skye's help, she had gotten in. Once she had read the file, Melinda realized why Ward was so traumatized and the thought made her feel sick to her stomach. The sick feeling had only increased until she felt as though she was in danger of throwing up.

Towards midnight, Ward started to slump down the wall. Melinda flicked her eyes over him occasionally, noticing how his eyes were starting to flutter closed, though he'd force them open every few minutes. The stress and fear from the waterboarding, coupled with everything that had already happened, was finally taking its toll on Ward.

It wasn't long before the disgraced ex-SHIELD agent had fallen asleep, still pressed into the corner. Melinda leaned her head back against the wall and against her will; her eyes slid shut as well.

Phil Coulson stretched and exhaled. He had been kept busy with paperwork and just work in general since Ward and Garrett's betrayal.

He was about to sit down again, when a terrified scream echoed through the halls.

* * *

**~Author's Note~** So my first _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._ fanfic! Hope everyone who reads enjoys and please feel free to review!


	2. Chapter 2

_He was about to sit down again, when a terrified scream echoed through the halls_.

* * *

Coulson sprinted through the halls, heading towards Ward's cell. Melinda was in there and Coulson knew that although she could overpower Ward, it would not be without some injuries to both Ward and May.

"May!" he yelled, skidding to a halt outside the cell. He swiftly typed in the passcode, heart hammering in his chest.

"What the-" Coulson stopped mid-sentence as he saw Melinda May crouched in front of an obviously shaken Grant Ward. She was trying to calm him down, but Ward was vehemently shaking his head. Ward startled and May turned as Coulson came in.

"Need anything?" he asked softly, directing his question mainly at Ward. The ex-SHIELD agent shook his head.

"Get him some water" May murmured. Both noticed Ward's flinch at the word "water" and when Coulson tried to put a hand on his shoulder.

When Coulson came back, Melinda was busy trying to coax Ward into slowing his breathing. She took exaggerated breaths, trying to make Ward copy her.

"Ward, you're alright. You need to calm down" she spoke firmly, still not touching him. Ward's brown eyes still held panic as Coulson placed the glass of water on the floor in front of Ward and nudged it towards him. The agent slowly stretched out trembling fingers and grasped the glass, shakily bringing it to his lips and taking a few small sips.

"That's it" Coulson said quietly. He waited until Ward set the nearly empty glass down.

"You wanna talk?" he asked, crouching next to Melinda. Ward looked between Melinda and Phil. Coulson suddenly had the impression that Ward was a cornered animal, desperate and scared.

"I-I-I'm fine…" Ward said softly. But his eyes betrayed his words. They were sad and filled with pain.

"Okay. Why don't you try to get some sleep?" Coulson suggested. Ward nodded and slowly made his way over to the mattress, curling up on it, the blanket wrapped firmly around his torso. Coulson motioned for Melinda to follow him out of the cell.

"Get some rest," he ordered. Melinda stubbornly shook her head.

"He needs someone to stay with him" she insisted.

"I'll stay" Coulson immediately offered, "he won't be much trouble, anyways."

Both agents glanced over to see that Ward was sprawled limp on the mattress and had fallen into a deep sleep.

"You drugged him," Melinda said, sounding rather accusing.

"He needed it" Phil shrugged, "go get some sleep."

"You sure?"

"Go" Phil flapped his hand at her.

He quietly reentered the cell, taking the same position as Melinda; only he was closer to Ward's head. Coulson glanced over at Ward, pleased to see that he was completely relaxed and his breathing was even.

* * *

"He needs to talk" Melinda stated flatly. Phil had called a meeting of everybody. Skye was sitting next to Melinda, and FitzSimmons were sitting next to each other across the table.

"To who? Who wants to listen to him?" Skye asked.

May raised her eyebrows at Skye.

"You two seemed pretty close" she commented coldly.

"You-"

"Hey!" Coulson separated both women before the passive aggressive argument became a full on confrontation.

"I'll talk to him."

"What do you want us to do?" Jemma spoke up.

"Just…stay here. I'll be right back," Coulson promised.

"And you two" he pointed to Skye and Melinda, "no arguing. At least not until I come back."

Coulson quietly opened the door to the cell, not sure what to expect. Ward seemed to still be sleeping, but Coulson knelt and gently shook his shoulder.

"Ward, wake up" he ordered quietly.

Ward groaned, his eyelids slowly opening. It took him a few minutes to keep his eyes open longer than a few seconds. However, when he tried to stand, his legs immediately buckled under him. Coulson moved to steady him, putting an arm around Ward's back and easing him back onto the mattress.

"Probably just the effects of the sedative. It'll wear off in an hour or so."

Ward nodded numbly, and Coulson wondered if he had even processed what he had just said.

"You wanna talk to anyone? Melinda, me, Skye…" Coulson asked.

It took Ward a few minutes to answer.

"You" he mumbled softly.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"I-I-I don't know…I mean, I don't really know who I am. I guess you were right" Ward acknowledged softly.

"I was right about what?" Coulson asked. He knew full well what Grant was talking about. He just wanted Grant to admit it.

"What you said. About now that Garrett's gone. How I don't know who I am."

Coulson nodded.

"Well, you have plenty of time to think about that" Coulson said, patting Ward's knee, and noticing with pleasure, that the agent didn't flinch as much as he previously had.

"Wait" Ward caught hold of Coulson's arm.

"The others…FitzSimmons…S-S-Skye…did they ask…" Ward trailed off.

Coulson shook his head, hating to see the unshed tears glistening in Grant's eyes. Ward let go of Phil's wrist and sank down tiredly.

"I'm sorry" Phil acknowledged softly.

"It's okay" Ward lied. There was a sour taste in his mouth and a sudden burning sensation in his eyes.

Coulson sat down next to Ward, awkwardly putting an arm around his shoulders, gently tightening his grip. He said nothing, as Ward put his head on his shoulder. Coulson still said nothing, even as he started to feel a wet patch on his shoulders. It was only when he heard a ragged sob tear its way from Ward's throat that he started to murmur soothing things.

"Shhh…" he soothed. Ward continued to sob into Phil's shoulder, his entire body heaving, despite the increasing pain in his throat as the sobs hurt his still healing larynx.

Ward finally cried himself to the point of exhaustion, as Coulson gently laid him down on the mattress. He would have to speak to someone about getting a cot in the cell. Ward couldn't keep sleeping on a mattress.

"Stay…please" Ward mumbled sleepily, his eyes heavy with sleep. His hand fumbled loosely on the cot. Coulson sighed and before he knew what he was doing, ruffled Grant's hair.

"I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

**~Author's Note~** Hope you liked this chapter. For people concerned about this, there will be NO more torture in future chapters. Please review if you feel so inclined and have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 3

"_I'm not going anywhere."_

* * *

But he had lied. When Ward woke up the next morning, Coulson was gone. The agent sighed; he wasn't really surprised that the agent had left. After all, everyone always did. Ward didn't even mind anymore, there was just an empty feeling he got whenever he thought about it. So he tried not to think about it too much.

Ward was pacing the edge of his cell when Skye appeared.

"Skye." He wanted nothing more than to rush over and wrap her in his arms. But the look on her face stopped him.

"Skye?" he asked, a small crack in his voice, no matter how hard he tried to stop it.

"What the hell, Ward?" her voice was coldly angry, a tone he had never heard her use before. Ward took a step back from the cell and Skye folded her arms.

"So that's it. You have absolutely nothing to say. Not to me, not to anyone?" Skye knew he could say more. After all, she had hacked into the system and watched the camera of Ward's cell from last night.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, finally meeting her eyes. He searched them, desperately hoping that there was some acceptance, not even forgiveness, just some realization that Ward actually meant his apology.

Skye stared at him for a moment, her expression unreadable. She walked over to the cell door and quietly typed in the code, stepping into the cell and closing the door after her. Skye leaned against the wall, coolly watching him.

Before he knew it, Ward took several steps back, until he was as far away as possible from Skye. At first he had wanted to see her, but now he was too afraid to get close. Ward didn't want to hurt or destroy her, as he had done to almost everything in his life.

"Ward…" she started to move towards him, but he held his hand out.

"Stop. Don't come any closer," Ward pleaded. Skye's eyes softened and she took a few steps closer as Ward stumbled back.

"Please, stop. I-I-I don't want to hurt you."

Skye thought she'd never see her SO this vulnerable and scared. He was backing into the corner, something Skye knew he'd never do if he was even half of himself.

"Ward…" she tried again.

"Don't move" his voice lowered, "I might hurt you."

"Ward." Skye moved quickly, and before he could back away she put her hands on his upper arms. He dropped his head, refusing to even look at her.

"It's okay. See, I'm right here and you haven't hurt me."

"Yes I have" he insisted stubbornly.

"You hurt the whole team, not just me," Skye stated firmly. A small tear made its way down Ward's cheek and he started to tremble. Skye hugged him close, feeling her SO collapse against her. He clung to her as she rubbed up and down his back, murmuring quietly to him.

"Ward it's okay. Hey, it's okay" she gently pushed Ward back, her eyes widening in alarm as he sank to the floor, almost too tired to stand.

"I-I-I'm sorry…Skye" Ward sobbed, his head in his hands. Skye knelt in front of the sobbing agent, gently brushing her hand against his forehead.

"Ward…please stop crying, please…" Sky begged. Ward let out a shaky sniffle and gasped a little. He stopped crying, lifting his head a few inches. Skye was shocked to see the misery in his red-rimmed eyes.

He nodded tiredly and slowly leaned his head back against the wall. Skye sank back, watching him carefully.

"Sorry for that whole…thing" Ward apologized.

"No, it's okay. Don't apologize" Skye soothed him. Ward nodded absentmindedly.

"Ward. We're going to have to speak to you" May stood behind Skye, her arms crossed.

There was a flash of alarm in his eyes and he scrabbled backward, his breathing coming out in rapid gasps. Skye instantly put a calming hand on his. Ward flicked his eyes over at her, but couldn't seem to calm down

"Ward, relax" she said calmly, hoping her voice would quiet him.

"May, can I talk to you, please?" Skye looked up.

"Outside."

"Ward really needs help. He's scared and he's hurt."

"I know" May said softly, "but he's also a traitor and a prisoner." She glanced back through the door at the specialist gasping in the corner of the cell.

"Send Simmons up here" May said suddenly, "and ask her to bring something to calm him down."

For once Skye didn't argue and hurriedly walked off to go find half of the scientist team.

"Can I use a night night gun on him?" Fitz asked.

"No" Skye snapped, "besides May just asked for Simmons."

"Sorry, Fitz" Jemma apologized as she followed the hacker out of the lab.

"May, you really think jabbing him with a large needle when he's already freaked out is a good idea?" Skye said, blocking the door.

"You got any other ideas?" May asked drily. When Skye failed to answer, May smiled. Or more accurately, the corners of her mouth turned up in something Skye could almost call a smile.

"Come on" May stepped into the cell, the syringe hidden behind her back. Skye followed and May tipped her head towards Ward.

"Hey…Ward" Skye crouched in front of him, willing him to focus on her and not on May who was silently slipping to Ward's side. Skye knew that if Ward wasn't having an emotional breakdown, May would never be able to approach him with a needle.

Ward suddenly yelped and violently flinched. Skye started back as May stood up, a now empty syringe in her hand.

Ward was staring at Skye with a mixture of hurt and confusion in his eyes. Skye held back a sudden urge to laugh. She never would've guessed that her former SO had such good puppy dog eyes.

Ward yawned, looking increasingly sleepy. Skye slowly maneuvered herself so that she was behind him and wrapped her arms around him. Ward slowly slumped back against her chest, his head drooping down.

May smiled this time, a real smile, as she quietly left the couple in the cell.

* * *

**~Author's Note~** So this will be my last update for at least a week and a half, if not longer. Only one more chapter! Please feel free to leave a review!


	4. Epilogue

_May smiled this time, a real smile, as she quietly left the couple in the cell._

* * *

Ward smiled sleepily and nestled closer to his pillow. It was the best sleep he had had in months. Unfortunately, his peace was rudely broken by someone shaking his shoulder and telling him to wake up.

"Go 'way" he grumbled, squeezing his eyes tightly.

"Ward…" the person's voice was oddly familiar. Ward groaned and cracked one eye open. As he woke up, he realized that it was not his pillow that his arms had been wrapped around, but rather Skye's waist. Blushing slightly, he pushed himself up.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." Skye smiled as she sipped an enormous mug of coffee.

Ward started to reach for it, but missed as Skye held it out of the way.

"Get your own," she said, smirking.

"Where is everyone?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"May's piloting, FitzSimmons are in the lab, and AC is waiting for you in his office."

"You wanna come with me and get a cup of coffee?" Ward asked.

Skye shrugged and held up her hand, indicating that she wanted Ward to help her up. He rolled his eyes, knowing she could get up perfectly well on her own. It seemed as though nothing had changed. Skye trailed behind Ward like a little puppy and Ward had to keep glancing behind him to make sure she was still there.

"C'mon, Coulson's waiting" Skye said as Ward finished his first cup of coffee and refilled it.

"Do I have to?" Ward asked, slipping an arm around Skye. She wriggled away, a small smile on her face.

"Oh, and welcome back to the team, robot."

* * *

**~END~**

**~Author's Note-** Well it is officially over and I hoped you enjoyed. Please stay posted for more Grant Ward and Agents of SHIELD stories!~


End file.
